1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building structure of the type incorporating a framework consisting of vertical posts and base portions and head portions adapted to interconnect and keep the posts together and with separate wall sections fitted in the spaces between posts, base portions and head portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Building structures of this type are earlier known in a plurality of different embodiments which are more or less complicated in shape and handling. These older structures are often precisely adapted to a specific building purpose which means that they have almost no flexibility in the choice of building side and design.